Electronic devices including conventional button assemblies often require the internal components to be coupled to a housing of the device, prior to the positioning of the external button within an opening of the housing. As a result of the internal components being fixed prior to the installation of the external button, the alignment of the button within the opening of the housing may be off-center.
In some embodiments, the external button may be positioned within the opening of the housing and may be subsequently coupled to the fixed internal components of the button assembly. Unless the internal component of the button assembly is perfectly centered on the opening of the housing, the external button will be off-center (e.g., non-concentric) with the opening. The non-concentric positioning of the external button within the housing may affect functionality of the button if the button contacts and/or catches the edge of the opening during actuation of the button. Additionally, where the button is not concentric with the opening of the housing, the aesthetic or cosmetic appearance of the electronic device may be negatively affected.
Electronic devices also typically include two-piece casing systems for securing internal components. It is desired for these cases to maintain a strong connection to prevent undesirable exposure of the internal components of the electronic device. That is, where casing system includes a top case and a bottom case, it is desired that neither case comes unintentionally loose or becomes disconnected from one another. Conventionally, this may be achieved by including external fasteners (e.g., screws, snap-fits, etc.) that couple the two distinct cases. However, because these fasteners are exposed, they become vulnerable to failing due to normal wear-and-tear or usage of the electronic device. Additionally, because the fasteners are typically exposed or provided on the outside of the electronic device, the top case (e.g., exposed case) usually includes multiple holes, hinges and/or connection points for receiving the fasteners to couple the two cases. These features can be aesthetically, or cosmetically unappealing to a user of the electronic device.